


Drop Pop Candy

by chadsuke



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7429657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Raven has to listen to that song one more time, she's going to kill someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drop Pop Candy

“Starfire. I’m holding an intervention.”

The alien blinked at her girlfriend. “An intervention, Raven?”

Raven gritted her teeth. “Starfire, you’ve been listening to Drop Pop Candy constantly for the past _three days_. I can hear it in my _sleep_.”

Starfire brightened up. “Oh, is it not the most glorious song? I love the singing pictures that are robot people!”

“Vocaloids.” Raven hated, _hated_ the fact that she knew what they were called, but Starfire had driven her to this. “I’m _sick of that song._ Can’t you possibly listen to _anything_ else?”

She stopped, slightly hurt. “You… do not like it, girlfriend Raven?”

The demon sighed, resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose. “It’s fine. But I can’t listen to it for three days straight. You need to listen to more than one song!”

“Oh…” Starfire wavered, unsure, before an idea occurred to her. “Raven, let us listen to your music, then!”

“What.”

“Yes! That is perfect! I will listen to something else and you can show me what kind of music you choose to hear!” She grabbed her girlfriend’s arm, hauling her toward’s Raven’s room, ignoring her protests every step of the way.

After a few moments, Raven gave up, quieting and letting herself be dragged across the Tower. At least this way she’d be able to listen to something else… anything else…


End file.
